


Weirdo

by italianice15



Series: Winteriron Halloween [5]
Category: Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Incubus!Tony, Language, M/M, Sex, Vampire!Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 08:09:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/italianice15/pseuds/italianice15
Summary: Bucky accidentally makes Tony pass out and takes him home.





	Weirdo

Bucky had Tony up against the wall of the alleyway, fucking him good while he buried his fangs into the incubus’ neck. Tony cried out, so close to cumming on the brick wall he was leaning on. He started to feel dizzy a while ago, but he assumed it was because he hadn’t fed in months and was finally getting a Thanksgiving sized meal.

“Harder, harder! Yes! Just like that, oh fuck yeah! Right there, right there!”

Bucky was quick to oblige to Tony’s every request. As long as Tony was happy then he could feed. He liked his meals ready and willing, not like some other vampires. He lifted Tony’s leg up and fucked him from a different angle. Tony nearly collapsed, leaning more into Bucky’s chest. This was mildly concerning, but Bucky wasn’t paying attention.

“Yeah, baby. So good. Yes, yes, yes...”

Tony’s voice had left him, leaving rough, scratchy whimpers in its place. Bucky reached around Tony’s front and tended to his erection. Bucky was already so close and it didn’t take long before Tony was cumming on his fist.

Bucky slowed his thrusts and pulled out, both his dick and his fangs, pleased to see how his cum filled Tony’s hole and blood trickled from his neck. He tried to let go of Tony, but the incubus nearly fell to the ground. 

“Hey. Hey, you okay?”

He looked at Tony’s face and saw how pale and worn out he looked. His eyes were closed and his mouth hung open. He had bags under his eyes and a layer of sweat covered him.

Bucky contemplated his options and decided to watch over the incubus for the night.

—

Tony woke up on a couch. He didn’t know who’s couch, but it was a nice couch and the blanket he was covered with was soft and warm. He snuggled more into the cushions and held the blanket close.

“Aw, now that’s almost cute.”, a voice interrupted his slow drift back into the subconscious. He opened his eyes and saw the vampire from the night before.

“Morning.”, he offered, sensing no danger.

“Hope you don’t mind. You passed out last night and I couldn’t just leave you in an alley. Sorry, by the way. Took too much blood.”, Bucky shied away, looking down at the floor.

“It’s not your fault. I hadn’t fed in a long time, either. That much sex and lust would be too much for any incubus.”, Tony winked.

“Is that supposed to be a compliment?”

“It can be whatever you want it to be.”

Bucky was quiet again. He wasn’t sure what to do. He had this cute - dare he say sexy - incubus in his apartment and he was at a loss for words, other than terrible pick up lines that flooded his brain.

“You don’t have to be so nervous, sweet thing. I’ll be out of your gorgeous, gorgeous hair once I’m feeling a little better.”, Tony waved him off, sensing the tight, panicky energy radiating off of Bucky.

“What do you need? I have plenty of food if you’re hungry for something to eat. I can make you something to drink.”

“Don’t worry about me, love. I just need a little nap. Or, if you’re up for it, I could use another little bit of last night.”, Tony said suggestively, leaning against the arm of the couch.

Bucky wasn’t one to deny such a pretty incubus his basic needs. So, with a filthy smirk, he joined Tony on the couch, hovering over him. Their lips met in quick, hungry passion. Tony found every way to wrap himself around Bucky like a sex-crazed octopus. Soon enough, their clothes were on the floor and Bucky had Tony bent over the back of the couch. Bucky fleetingly thought of his neighbors, especially the ones with children. What a way to wake up on a Saturday morning.

An hour later, Tony must have been feeling better. He’d had several orgasm, courtesy of Bucky and his superhuman stamina. Bucky was rewarded with more sweet, thick, luxurious blood.

“Damn, darling, you can’t sit still for a second, can you?”

“I’ve been told I’m a handful at times, yes.”, Tony said from his place between Bucky’s legs, kissing his way up Bucky’s cock.

“Good. That’s means you’re not boring. God, you look so fucking pretty like that.”, Bucky looked down at Tony, who had his mouth over Bucky’s cock, all nine inches down his throat.

Finally, finally, finally, they’d worn themselves out. Tony still placed lazy kisses over Bucky’s jaw, but they were half asleep for the most part.

“Wish I could find other people who can last as long as you.”, Tony cooed sleepily.

“You don’t have to, if you don’t want to.”, Bucky stretched and readjusted the blanket over himself and Tony, who laid on his chest.

Tony looked at him in disbelief.

“You want me to stay?”

“Well, not if that’s too quick. I’m sayin’ we can do this again, though. Again and again and again.”, Bucky kissed him slow and deep.

“You’re asking to go out with me?”

“Yeah, if that’s okay with you.”, he nodded.

“God, you must be some kind of weirdo. Nobody dates an incubus.”, Tony scoffed, but his cheeks reddened at the same time.

“If it’s weird to want to keep an ass like yours around, then I’m fuckin’ certifiable, I guess.”, Bucky said as he tightened his grip on Tony’s ass, making him gasp.

“For the record, nobody typically dates vampires, either. So, if you say yes, you’re weird, too.”

“Yeah, I’ll stay around. I’ll even let you date me.”, Tony said with a smile, kissing his cheek.

“Doll, you’ve made me the happiest vampire ever.”

“Ever? That’s such high praise considering you’re all old as hell and there’s been a lot of you.”, Tony yawned, laying his head down on Bucky’s chest.

“Excuse me, I’m only a hundred and one and we were almost hunted to extinction.”, Bucky lazily drew little circles on Tony’s shoulder.

They talked nonsensically for a while after that. Actually, they talked nonsensically for years after that, even when wedding bands were placed lovingly on each of their fingers.


End file.
